The Perfect resolve
by Kate-foreverfan
Summary: The development of Lily and Robin's great Cocktail Mixing plan. Goes AU. Season 6, "The Perfect Cocktail". Robin/Lily, Barney/Marshall Femmeslash/Slash !WARNING!


**Title:** The Perfect resolve

**Alert:** Femmeslash/Slash _**!WARNING!**_

**Pairing/Character:** Robin/Lily, some Barney/Marshall

**Spoilers:** Season 6, "The Perfect Cocktail"

**Summary:** The development of Lily and Robin's great Cocktail mixing plan. Goes AU. (Robin/Lily)

**Rating: **Well, I think we bravely can put R (but in all honesty – not more than T, IMHO)

**Disclaimer:** HIMYM is so very, very not mine, and never will be. Unfortunately.

**Author's Notes:** Hi, guys! So, about the HIMYM plotline – here and there are minor tweaks (if you wanna look for them). Love the series. I adore Lily Aldrin and Robin Scherbatsky. And I totally see them together – plus all the comments in the show itself))) May or may not be a second part 'bout Barney and Marshall. And perhaps even a third one – as a tie-in for all the story as a finale. I dunno. We'll see)))) Please, R&R – it'll be much appreciated!

_~~~~HIMYM~~~~~_

The girls stood up not in the least happy that Marshall and Barney's brawl got all of them banned from the bar. The bitch, who was giving them earlier a walk by smugly parked herself in their booth. Robin seeing that Lily was ready to explode put a hand around her shoulders and soothingly said "Don't look, baby. Just don't look. Come on." She stirred Lil to the entrance.

_~~~~HIMYM~~~~~_

The next day they were sitting on the sofa trying to figure out how for Barney and Marshall to end their stupid feud. The emotions were really high, 'cause for Robin it was not easy to hold in check her anxiety and worry for their boys. No surprise there – Marshall never was good in holding grudges but Barney was really overstepping some bound. Witnessing it through last few weeks made the girls cranky – to put it mildly.

The relationship between the foursome started to change awhile ago – right from Barney and Robin's break up. Lily and Robin started to spend more time together – as in consolation way at the start but then everything changed. Though Barney tried to find support in Ted he never succeeded. It came unexpected – from Marshall. And they had a change too – more prominent for them but no less powerful than for their girls. And both pairs were unaware of the difference in relationships in between the couples – no surprise. After so much time none of the four could tell exactly when it started.

And Ted in his Zoey induced nightmare slash love boat was of no help. Even now in the middle of such tide Ted took off – he and his girl had planned a vacation and the quickly heating up situation didn't concern him.

Lily herself was ready to do something drastic with this full-time rollercoaster that their life has become. The only safe heaven were the arms of Robin.

"Wait, you know what – this guys aren't gonna get all mushy sober. We need to get this bitches drunk!" Lily looked up hopeful. Robin's idea was refreshing in its promise to bring at least some fun.

"Yes! But the right kind of drunk! Eeeh … we should go with something mellow, maybe … red wine?" Lily went to pick up her notebook for cross-referencing.

Robin made a face. "Oh, I don't know… Red wine has kind of an odd effect on Barney. He reaches a point of sad clarity. If we want them to open up I say we go straight up gin!"

"Uh, last time Marshall got gin drunk… it was that douche bar that Barney likes to go to… Marshall almost got in a fight that night!" Mentioning it seemed important for their plan to work.

"How about martinis?" Lily said pensively, excited at the thought.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going anywhere near you and a martini!" Robin exclaimed worryingly.

"Why not?" Robin easily detected that the surprised tone of Lily's voice was a fake. The look the Canadian gave her… Lily… was exasperated.

_~ Flashback ~~~~~~_

_Stumbling, Lily sat next to Robin on the sofa._

"_You know what would be stupid? If we made out! It would be so stupid!" Robin would have gladly joined Lily in the land of Tipsy-ness but being at the party with the whole group she felt it would be better to stay alert. Boy, was now she thankful for that decision._

"_Hey, I dare you, guys, to dare us to make out!" Lily happily asked Ted and Barney. Mortified couldn't even begin to describe Robin's state. _

_The looks from the boys were pretty clear – they _were_ daring them to start with the kissing._

_~~~~ End of the flashback ~~~~_

"Every time!" The exasperation from earlier now turned to wonder. "Lil, why are you doing it?"

"I only say that because … huh.. it would be so stupid if we did…in front of them… So stupid." The hiccup in Lily's voice was heartbreaking.

"Hey…baby, why are you so upset?" Robin's mind started moving in the other direction. "What's wrong?"

"That! You calling me baby – we already started to slip up! Tonight at the bar – ours were not there – but Carl was and others! You think they won't start to wonder 'What's up with Robin and Lily – they're awfully cozy with each other. Not even with their guys they're so sweet!' Huh?" Lily's temper was getting the best of her – and now she approached a red zone … some kind of a blow up was on the way.

"Oookay. So, what do you want for – me to lay off or there not being an us at all?" Nothing could have prepared Robin for such a thing.

"No! How can you say that?" _Now_ the redhead sounded outraged. "I want for an us to be an Always thing! And I want to be free to hold you, to kiss you, just be together not just as friends but more! What we really are – lovers! In all senses of this word!"

The brunette was a little bit overwhelmed by Lily's answer. They treated this topic with kid gloves and till now seemed to be in understanding. As it turned out – not quite so.

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to disrupt your 'perfect' married life with Marshall with our…" Robin stopped not sure how to finish this sentence.

"Brilliant! Now you even not sure how to call our relationship! Yes, Robin! That's what I call it – relationship! I love you! And from the way you act when we are out of our 'happy bubble' I thought _you_ don't want it to overshadow your almost 'perfect' image of a now well-known reporter, who has every opportunity to take off and never be in the same place for too long!" Lily was almost crying, her hands were flying around as she spoke and her breathing was starting to become erratic.

"Shh, sweetie, I love you, too. So much!" Robin said quietly in quivering voice. She came up to the redhead and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I always wanted the same – for us to have a forever! Together – every day, every hour, every minute!"

Lily finally let out a sob and started crying. "I love you! So very much!"

Couple minutes later they decided to move to Robin's room and lie down to try and relax.

_~~~~HIMYM~~~~~_

They settled comfortably in each others arms with Robin lying on the bed and Lily half on top of her. It was a common and familiar position for them. Some time later Lily started to chuckle. Robin, happy to hear the sound of it, smiled. "What?"

"I just had a weird thought." Lily spoke quietly.

"Hm? Want to explain?" Robin was glad that they cleared up the main question – whether they wanted each other and their relationship – everything else they could and would make work.

"The boys' quarrel… suddenly it seemed to be about something more than just Zoey's protest… and even Marshall's quitting the GNB. Maybe I'm reaching but I think it…"

"…resembles something akin our brawl two hours ago?" Robin asked with a smile. Lily lifted her head from Robin's shoulder and looked at her curiously.

"You thought it, too?"

"Yeah. And frankly, at different times I would catch one of them in the bar looking at the other… not in a usual way. More like in 'you and me' way. But, you know, I thought I was imagining things…" The Canadian continued uncertainly.

"True. I have also seen it." Lily confirmed. "Interesting. What do we do?"

"Well, we had almost designed a plan. I think we'll just clear it up given the newly discovered info. I think we'll find a perfect resolve for our situation, love."

"Yeah, tonight will be the night. But it's only 4 pm – what should we do till the evening, baby?" The redheaded girl asked innocently.

The answer came in the form of a kiss. Robin thought to herself that their kisses were the best ones – not the kisses with Barney and certainly not Ted's. But kissing Lily was like a walk in Heaven's Garden. Their lips met time and time again in tiny nips and half kisses – not yet in full avalanche of their passion. Finally Lily lost her patience and caught Robin's lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues met, enveloping and trying to devour each other. Coming up for the air, they started shedding their clothes. Never letting go of each other completely they moved in tandem and in no time only skin met skin and the passion took free reign. Love prevailed in the room in its basic form. Moans, groans and the whisper of the sheets under the writhing bodies were the only sounds in the room.

With the warm, tender touches and whispered words of love they laid in the afterglow of the commitment. And both Robin and Lily were finally sure in one thing – that their love was the most precious and the most important thing in the world for them. And two girls, friends, lovers, women in love with each other – they never doubted it again.

The End…?


End file.
